<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Alive by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581936">Still Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At the end of the Quincy War, Caught, Idiots in Love, Interrupted, M/M, Making Out, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes after winning a war, you just have to kiss. </p>
<p>(Takes place at the very end of the Quincy War.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei &amp; Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seeing his Captain after this entire mess that had been brought about by the Quincy war had been well….his heart had stopped pounding, his eyes had glued immediately on his Captain’s injuries, then scanned across his face. His hands shook a little until with a clatter he barely even registered, he dropped Kazeshini down onto the rubble. Before he knew it his legs were carrying him straight towards the scrapped up visored, but it seemed that Kensei had something similar in mind. Who tackled who wasn’t apparent but soon enough Shuhei found himself cased in arms that could only belong to the Captain of the Ninth. Shakily breathing, Shuhei leaned forward so their foreheads pressed together. Shuhei had a slight inch up, but neither seemed to notice the small height difference. What was apparent was how they both were breathing shakily, the air between them mingling together. Finally though, “Captain.” Hisagi said with barely more than a whisper. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, Shu? If this is about me looking like shit and feeling it, I gotta remind you don’t look so pretty either.” Kensei dryly crackled under his breath. He wavered a bit though when he spotted the small smile etching itself across Hisagi’s face. “Kid?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Captain…” Shuhei could only whisper out again. It seemed his vocabulary dictionary was lacking recently. His hands ventured up to cup the Captain’s face and as his tongue flickered out to wet his dry, chapped lips, his thumb gently stroked Kensei’s cheek to the mentioned male’s surprise. But the surprise only lasted for so long once the silver foxed visored connected the dots. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You were scared, eh?” Kensei sighed and somehow managed to press even closer so that it wasn’t just their foreheads meeting together in the middle, but also their chests. “I’m not the zombie abomination any more kid. I’m living and breathing with you, right now in the present.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wasn’t scared, sir.” Shuhei whispered hoarsely, his throat feeling a little dry from all the dust that had been kicked up earlier by all of Soul Society's debris. “Well, not scared of what you had become. More scared that Captain </span>
  <span>Kurotsuchi would fail to return yourself to your person and well...that Soul Society might get rid of you, instead of trying again to-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shuhei could say little more when Kensei surged forward and locked their lips together. Seemed the Captain had heard enough from his wavering Lieutenant. “Nn..I swear…” The visored hissed out only to deepen the kiss and tangle their tongues together in a heated battle. They both had managed to run away from death once more, which was impressive considering just moments ago Shuhei had been treated for the massive bullet wound that had pierced his chest and Kensei’s earlier zombie impression. Hell, they even smelled like death and a shower at the Ninth after this would be a must, but for the moment at least, it didn’t seem to perturb them that much. What mattered was that they could both feel each other once more, gaze upon the other and taste each other’s sweetness again. So now more than ever, Kensei found himself thanking whatever the hell governed how this crazy world worked for keeping them both alive, well and together. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was nothing innocent in how their tongues gilded together, or how Kensei nipped at those sweet lips. This wasn’t their first kiss session, but this one was definitely going on both of their top five lists for best kisses. It was packed full of heat, raw need and desperation for whatever more could be offered in the moment. Letting out a low groan of approval at how this was all going the way he planned, Kensei broke the kiss, only to move his way down the Lieutenant's jawline, to his throat where he started marking up the already bruised skin with soft kisses and well-placed nips. Shuhei could only whimper softly, clinging to the Captain by tangling his fingers in those silvery strands and giving them a thorough tug of anticipation. A guttural groan slipped from the visored’s lips in response to the hair pulling, but it didn’t stop him from littering the Lieutenant's throat with even more touches before leaning up once more to seal their lips in another sizzling, wet kiss. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“C-Captain…” Shuhei Hisagi stammered after prying his lips free from his Captain’s greedy ones. “I-I’m feeling admittedly a little dizzy..I think because of my previous blood loss, that-” The dead-set pointed look that Kensei gave made it crystal clear that the older male was seeing through this weakly attempted bullshit bluff. He wasn’t stupid...at least not right now when it was just the two of them. “Kid, give all the excuses you want, but we’re fucking right here, right now, so clothes off now-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Having been in the middle of speaking and ordering his Lieutenant, Kensei died inside when he heard from under a massive piece of rubble, Mashiro shrieking out, “Hey guys!!!!!!!!! Lemme out! Meanie Kensei~!! You just wanna pucker up with Shuuuu!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shuhei couldn’t even prevent himself from bursting out into laughter, even though he knew that wouldn’t settle well with his grumpy looking Captain. She wasn’t exactly wrong, now was she? He did cough weakly afterward though and hunched over slightly when Kensei gave him a light-hearted punch to the chest. They might both still be exhausted, but his Captain could still wield some strength behind that fist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I fucking swear…cocked blocked by my other freakin’ Lieutant..” Kensei snarled under his breath and turned to reluctantly go help out Mashiro, but he was stopped by a hand gently resting on his shoulder. Smiling a little, Shuhei pressed a kiss to his lover’s cheek. “Captain, I will go check on the others, but later I’m sure we can continue this...” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Che...off you go then.” The little added bounce of anticipation in the visored’s step meant only one thing. He had something to look forward to tonight. Even his damn green-haired Lieutenant's grumbling and whining couldn’t destroy the freaking good mood he found himself in. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>